The Jackalope
by psychoticbookgirl
Summary: Ian and Amy have been apart for months, and the last time they saw each other wasn't a good point in their relationship. Can a jackalope, a little rabbit with antlers, bring them back together?
1. Chapter 1

_Jackalopes qualify as "mythical creatures", right? 'Cause this is for storyteller221's contest. Soo... yeah..._

_By the way, I'm not going to put too much effort into adding comedic moments into this, but if you know me you know I'll throw some in anyway. Just clarifying that you shouldn't expect anything insanely PBG crazy in this story. I'm itching to make a story where Ian starts singing "Some Enchanted Evening" (from South Pacific) to Amy, because that would be hysterical, but it doesn't really make sense, soo..._

_*Puts on reeeally deep male voice* Some enchanted eeeeevening, you may see a strangerrr, you may see a STRANNNGGEEERRRRRRR, across a crowded roooommmm...._

_As you all know, I don't own the 39 Clues or Treasure Island. Both are really good books. Has anyone read the original version of TI? It's really good, even if the language is a tad tricky to understand at first. OLD PEW WILL BE AVENGED!!!_

The Jackalope

Amy was angry. At everything, everyone, everywhere. Everything was aggravating, and Amy felt like she had no place to go and no point to live.

Until a jackalope came.

Amy had been this way for a while now, about three months of anger and depression. At the time of the jackalope, she was sitting on the porch of the house she, Dan and Nellie were renting in New Hampshire. She was reading _Treasure Island_, an old favorite of hers, when she heard a rustling in some bushes across the street. The girl hesitated, then cautiously strode toward the hedge. Out popped a rabbit, with large amber eyes and... _antlers_.

"What on earth-" Amy began in surprise, when the jackalope bit her. Then he made the queerest expression... almost _sly_, or _coy_. "You little nipper!" She cried in surprise, for now the mischievous mythical hybrid had hopped away, but not without stealing something of Amy's: her copy of Treasure Island. She ran off into the woods in pursuit of the creature, not caring anymore of any chance of danger. Which was quite stupid; ever since the clues had started she had learned that any situation could have a deadly outcome.

After chasing the animal for about five minutes, Amy was about ready to give up. The only thing that fueled her was the fact that the jackalope still had her book, which was something of a family heirloom. It had belonged to Hope Cahill, and before her Grace, and before Grace her mother, and so on. A month or so before they died, Hope and Arthur had begun reading it to Amy. Alas, they had never finished. Now the woods was thinning out and getting brighter, so Amy concluded that a clearing was near. No sooner that she thought this did she exit the forest.

The clearing was bright and beautiful. There were flowers scattered on the ground and birds twitting in the trees that encircled the thicket. But Amy didn't look at the flowers or the birds, she looked at the sky, which was a vivid cerulean blue. Indeed, the brightest hue of blue she could recall ever seeing in the heavens. She was so busy looking at the sky that she didn't notice a person walking toward her from behind. So busy, in fact, that she bumped into said person.

Amy whipped around and found her face about two inches from- guess who- the magnificent Ian Kabra. He looked about as baffled as she felt.

"Did _you_ just see a... jackalope... too?" Now Amy was busy noticing that his eyes were the same shade as the jackalope's, so she just nodded.

_I'm tired right now, so review and I'll have the next up later. I think I'll just make this story two chapters... or three.... _

_Whatever it takes._

_:)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nellie knew something must be wrong the second Dan came downstairs with a paper bag over his head. Whenever he was embarrassed, or sad, or angry he cut eyeholes out of a brown paper bag and wore it over his head.

"What's the matter, kiddo?" she asked.

"Amy's disappeared, I'm worried, and I think it's my fault."

"What? Where could she have gone?"

"How should I know! Into the woods?"

Nellie thought for a moment. "Let me rephrase that: _why_ would she have any _reason_ to go?"

"!" He said this really fast.

"Whoa, hold your horses! Take a deep breath and say that slooowllyyy."

"Because I took her jade necklace as a joke and she was really, _really_ mad and even though I gave it back I think she might have run away!"

"I'm sure it's nothing. She is a teenager, it's normal for kids to get all moody and crud. If she doesn't come back in an hour we'll go out looking."

"Okay."

_Meanwhile..._

"What are you doing here?" Ian asked. _Oh blast, that was blunt _and _rude_, he thought. For some reason he wanted to impress her.

"Looking f-for clues. Same a-as you." Amy answered.

"Okay." He looked around. "What a coincidence that we met in the same little clearing."

"Yes. I am g-guessing it was the jackalope's doing." The rabbit creature cocked his innocently.

"Oh quit the act. We all know that you are anything but innocent, little mutant." The thing looked at Ian indignantly and hopped away. Amy couldn't help but smile.

"So, um..." she said, and there was an awkward silence. "I should be going. Dan will be worried." As she walked toward the edge of the meadow she thought about what could have been said. Amends could have been made, a friendship formed. Or maybe something more....

_But of course no one, especially Ian, could think of me in that way, _a voice said in her mind. She pushed those thoughts out of her brain. _And even if he did, I couldn't take him back, not after what he did to me._

"Amy..." he called uncertainly, for he was thinking things along the same lines, but in an Ian Kabra style. About what could have been said and done, and how he was missing a great opportunity to get her forgiveness. And how even if s_he_ thought of _him _in _that_ way, she wouldn't just take him back. Not that he cared of course. He didn't. Never did. Of course not. No way. Whatever gave you that idea? She was not close to being good enough for the fabulous Ian Kabra.

But if all that was true, why did he feel so bloody _good_ around her?

**I'll get another chapter up soon. I might not finish by the deadline though, I thought it was going to be a oneshot. Apparently not... **

**Dang.**

**Ah well, I gave my effort. But I'm going to a sleepover with a few of my besties tonight, so... **

**Hope you liked it. If you have any ideas tell me. Now. **

**REVIEW. Or die a painful and drawn-out death.**

**Your choice.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Amy..." he called uncertainly, for he was thinking things along the same lines, but in an Ian Kabra style. About what could have been said and done, and how he was missing a great opportunity to get her forgiveness. And how even if s_he_ thought of _him _in _that_ way, she wouldn't just take him back. Not that he cared of course. He didn't. Never did. Of course not. No way. Whatever gave you that idea? She was not close to being good enough for the fabulous Ian Kabra.

But if all that was true, why did he feel so bloody _good_ around her?

Chapter 3

Amy didn't respond to Ian's call. Maybe she would have if she'd heard them. But she didn't, and there is no point in wondering what could have happened, because whatever little scenario you could come up with DIDN'T happen, and never will. "What could have happened"s are the type of thing that people say to themselves to make the hurt feel better, but all it does is deepen the pain.

"Hello?" Amy called. She was wandering in the woods, and, coincidentally, was thinking about the what could have happends. At this point in time, she didn't know for sure that she was lost, just had that awful sinking feeling that she wasn't going to get home in time for dinner. "Ian, are you still there?" Not that she wanted to see HIM. Just somebody. Why would she want to see HIM? Are you kidding? He was way too stuck up for her taste. And he left her in a cave to die.

There was no answer. Ian was flopped down in the middle of the meadow the jackalope had led them to. He, also was thinking about the what could have happends. This of course, was just making him feel even more miserable about himself.

Now Amy really was lost. How come all trees look the same? Whoever came up with _that_ idea? Well, yeah, God did, but that idea probably killed off oodles of people. Amy hoped she wouldn't be one of the oodles.

_Didn't I just see that tree stump? How about that fallen log? Or that tree with all the red leaves. Or that brook... _Amy found herself going in circles. Well, maybe the forest just looked the same everywhere, because now she had come to something she definitely hadn't seen before: a dead end. A tall wall of rock blocked her way. She decided to climb it. _At least if I fall I'll die..._

She carefully found niches for her hands and feet and started to pull herself up slowly. The rock was digging into her palms but she didn't care. She just had to keep going. And she did.

Until she fell.

Ian didn't hear the fall, just felt that something was wrong. Call it "man's intuition". He got up and looked around. Nothing appeared to be different. The grass was just as green, the sky was not stormy, at that point where the sky begins to prepare for sunset, and the birds were still chirping. The jackalope sat at the edge of the clearing. Wait... it was beckoning to him! Well, about as much as a rabbit with antlers can beckon. Sensing that he should follow, Ian tramped after the creature.

The jackalope seemed to know just where to go. He hopped over creeks and weaved through the trees. After a while Ian was beginning to doubt the rabbit, for it looked like they were going in circles, but he didn't give up the pursuit, mostly because if he stopped he would be lost.

Finally they found the dead end. Amy lay lifeless at the foot of the rock wall.

"Amy!" Ian croaked, as he scooped her up. She was lighter than he'd expected. He checked her pulse; it was faint but steady. He turned to the jackalope. "Thank you. Now will you take us back to wherever Dan and Nellie are?" The jackalope turned and hopped. After about one minute they emerged onto the street, just across from Nellie and Dan's cottage. Should Amy have reached the top of that ledge, she would have realized that home was thirty yards away. The only barrier between her and home was the dense layer of wood.

"Amy! What happened?!" Nellie and Dan rushed off the porch to Ian. Dan turned to Ian.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER, COBRA?! DID YOUR MOTHER RECRUIT YOU TO KILL HER THIS TIME? WASN'T BREAKING HER HEART ENOUGH? I SWEAR, I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE FULL POWER OF MY NINJA SKILLS!! YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHING YET! NOW PUT MY SISTER DOWN SO I CAN FIGHT YOU! BE A MAN!--"

"Dan, stop it. Hear the kid out. It doesn't look like he killed her, he looks more like he's crying." Nellie said.

"I'm not crying." He was a little choked up, though.

"What happened, little dude?"

"I am not sure, exactly. You probably won't believe me..." he paused. "There was this... jackalope..." he waited for Nellie's reaction. She didn't appear to be surprised. "And I followed it into a clearing. It left and returned five minutes later, with Amy in tow. We didn't exchange much by way of conversation, but she seemed to really like the clearing. I think my presence scared her away. So she left, and I stayed. After a bit, I felt something was wrong, and followed the jackalope through the woods to Amy, who was lying at the foot of a large wall of rock."

"YOU THINK YOU CAN FOOL US WITH YOUR CRAZY TALK? I'LL MAKE IT SO YOU CAN'T TALK AT ALL--"

"Shut up Dan. I believe him." Ian sighed in relief.

"Why do you believe that dillweed? He left us to die in a cave!"

"Do you really think he'd make up a story about a _jackalope_? I mean, the kid's like, an evil genius, he is probably chock full of ideas on how to conquer the universe, yadda yadda, but he wouldn't_ make up _a story like that. It's completely illogical, improbable, and altogether nonsense!"

"And this _nonsense_ makes you _believe_ him?"

"Yup."

"You're both off your noodles." Dan started to walk away, when Amy stirred.

"Ian... jackalope..." she said weakly.

"Well, I suppose that settles it." Ian said smugly.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, pretty boy." Dan grunted. Now Amy opened her eyes.

"Ian? Dan? Nellie? I- where am I?" she asked in bewilderment. "Ian, put me down." He placed her gently on the steps of the porch, where she tried to stand up. "OW! My leg kills like HECK!"

"Maybe I should pick you back up.." Ian said awkwardly.

"Oh, no you shouldn't. You just want to cozy up to my sister-- which is disgusting."

"Well, true as that may be, I don't think she can walk up to her bedroom by herself." Ian retorted. Amy reddened. Ian pulled her back up.

"Idiot." Dan said under his breath while Ian carried the protesting Amy up the stairs.

"I can hear you." Ian called.

_In the bedroom..._

"I could've gotten up the stairs myself you know," Amy said.

"Yes, but if you did that, you would automatically inflict lots of unnecessary pain upon yourself." Amy stared at him.

"You seem... different..." she said.

"It's been a while since we've seen each other."

"True."

"Plus, now I'm not trying to kill you."

"Also true."

"And now I know my true feelings about you."

"Tr-" Amy began, but stopped in realization of what he'd just said. "What does that mean?" He didn't answer, just leaned in.

And Amy leaned in too.

And, what do you know, they all lived happily ever after.

_THE END._

Okizzay, got a little sappy at the end, actually it was going to be a LOT sappier, but I read it back and I'm like, "What am I doing? This isn't PBG!" So I spared you a lot of sappy romance. Feel free to repay me in money or bacon.

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS:

I would like to thank some people for... things.

First, thanks go to LucianWriter777 for giving me some much needed advice, and giving me the idea of Amy getting lost. LW777, thank you, because without you Amy would have bumped into a jackalope-made forcefield, which would have made this story a lot harder, more confusing, and longer for PBG.

Next, music4evah for helping me with a newbie-dilemma. I ran into some problems in uploading files, and she kept me from having a very unnecessary heart attack.

Thanks to all of my reviewers for reviewing, you guys rock my socks off. (Even though I only got TEN reviews, come on people, you can do better than that! It's not that hard, plus you get a shoutout! Well, you WOULD have gotten a shoutout had you reviewed in the first place! SHAME!) Amfabulous: Thank you for noticing that I review, and being cool enough to do the same for me, for reviewing ALL my stories, EveryOtherUsernameTaken for being awesome, zammie and ian and amy fan for helping me in ways you didn't even know, and MsCardinal for reviewing most if not all of my stories and for being awesome.

And lastly, to storyteller221 who created this contest. Woohoo for you! Without the contest I never would have written this story. Well, maybe, but I PROBABLY wouldn't have thought of it.

Now, you are OBLIGATED to review. REVIEW I SAY! REVIEWWW!!!

Ahem.

I didn't think this was the GREATEST story I've written (It wasn't very exciting and was very predictable. This last chapter was the worst.); certainly not the funniest; but I liked it, and I hope you liked it too. If I get a jargillion review that it was good, MAYBE I'll write a sequel, not for the contest, but for my own little pleasure. I have a few ideas...

And by the way, I do not own the 39 Clues. :]


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Well, everyone else seems to be making author's notes, so heck, I will too. I AM A FOLLOWER!!! Woe, the misery.

Anyhoo...

I am against the fantastic Phoinex Moon in the contest. And I don't deserve to win or even advance, so GO VOTE FOR LW77!!!! Like, NOW!

Or, if you pity me and my patheticness or have some sort of grudge against LW (i.e. she ate your mother or stole your million-dollar invention. But I'm not saying she did either.) you could always vote PBG. Of course, then we would have to check your sanity, so maybe we shouldn't risk it.

And don't go yelling at me for "not taking the contest seriously", because if you haven't already noticed, I AM NOT A SERIOUS PERSON. So deal with it, bub.

But anyway, the contest. Ahem. I shall make no predictions on who will win, lose, etc., just that I am up against some pretty amazing people. So DON'T VOTE FOR ME. Well, you can I guess, I mean, I dunno about you but I live in a free country. If you live in a communism or something, then I don't know about your rules, but it would probably be safer for you to vote for one of the other fabulous contestants. Basically what I'm saying is that I won't care if you don't vote for me-- as long as you're NICE about it. If you are all mean, like, "Heck, PBG, your story SUCKED." then I'll have to send the mafia after you. And that won't be pretty.

Well, it took long enough to relay THAT message.

PBG put on her Groucho Marx glasses, gave a cool nod, tipped her hat, and walked away.


End file.
